It's Show Time!
by DiamondRin
Summary: Ask away to your fellow Vocaloids and Utaus! Embarrass them, dare them, question them, and many more! Surely they will give you your satisfied answers!
1. Chapter 1

On a random day, the vocaloids are bored, bored of singing, bored of writing songs. Suddenly, one of the group suggested an idea,and this is what they came up with…

 _ **It's Show Time!**_

On a huge stage, the red curtains were lifted up, and there are 5 couchs with the vocaloids sitting on them. A the vocaloids are talking, until one of them stood up silenting all of the vocaloids.

"Welcome to 'It's Show Time', where you can watch as your fellow vocaloids go through torture and answer your questions!" Rin said holding the microphone and point at the vocaloids.

"Wait, torture?! We never agreed to that!" Gakupo gasped squishing close to Luka who slapped him.

Miku walked up front to the stage and took the microphone.

"In this 'wonderful' show, I will be hosting the show along side with Rin."

"Wait! It was my idea!"

"Too bad, I said it." Miku snickered making Rin scowl and sit back on her seat next to Len.

"Anyways, you can write letters, questions, comments, dares, request, and many more! You can request any shipping of these fellow singers!" Miku sang making Len stare at her and stood up from his seat.

"N-No! Not that!" He squeaked making Rin speak up.

"Oh did I mention fan service?" Soon enough, almost every vocaloid's face went pale as they beg Miku and Rin not to.

"Yup, we definitely doing it!" Rin chirped making Gumi tackle her and Kaito dragged her away.

"I'll get you back you stupid orange lover!" Gumi yelled making Rin smile and speak into the mic again.

"Let's start with Gumi! You beautiful fans out there make sure to take away her carrots!"

"Nooo!" Gumi cried and Rin laughed her signature laugh. "No one mess with Rin-sama!"

"... Okay… you can request any vocaloid, Utau as you like. First come first serve! Review now and watch your fellow singers follow your orders!" Miku chirp making most of the vocaloids lung at her.

"NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's Show Time!**_

"Welcome back for another episode of 'It's Show Time!' I'm your lovely host, Miku." Miku said bringing the mic close and give a little smile.

"Ahem." Rin coughed giving Miku a signal.

"Oh, of course, and here is my helper, Rin!"

"Really, just Rin? Anyways, thank you all beautiful fans writing to us and watch as we go through your letter!" Rin smiled darkly as she watch Gumi on her knees praying for nothing too embarrassing.

"Okay, now let's start with _pickyourcosplay_ , thank you for writing. Let's see what this fan said."

 _I request Kaito x Len as hard as you can make it_

"No! Not with him!" Len cried making Kaito snicker and give him a smirk, Gumi however recovering from depression and took out a camera.

"I sense Yaoi, go get em' Kaito!" Gumi cried turning on the camera.

"Sigh, so I still must show everyone my beauty, yes?" Kaito asked with fake tears in his eyes and brush his fingers through his hair dramatically, earning a slap from Miku.

"Shut up and do the request!"

"Ready? Action!" Gumi and Rin yelled together starting the act.

"Oh Len-kun, you are my sunshine. I can't live without you." Kaito cried, again, fake tears appearing and made a pose toward Len whois holding his tub of ice cream.

"Oh Kaito, if you leave, my heart will end up like this tub of ice cream." Len said and smile at Kaito evilly before dropping the tub of ice cream on the floor, proceeding to stomp on it. Kaito look at the ice cream in pain, but tried his best to hide it.

Kaito grabbed Len's hands and embrace it and continued the act. "Ne, Len-kun, what am I to you?" Len thought for a minute before answering him.

"You are my blood, I can't live without you, but I rather not see you." He said smirking making Kaito sulking in the Tamaki corner.

"No! Why you have to ruin this?!" Gumi cried punching Len in the arm making him cry out in pain.

"As you can see, don't try to anger Len… unless you're me. Then you're welcome to pick on him as you like." Rin said happily making Len wince at her words.

* * *

 _ **It's Show Time!**_

"Next we have _MaguroSushi_ , let's see what this fan has requested!" Miku chimed in showing the letter onto the background causing everyone to look back.

 _A humorous Luka x Gakupo shipping! Or a war between Rin and Len :3_

"Because you're our fan, we're doing both of them just for you!" Rin smiled winking at the camera proceeding to hold up a set of keys, the keys to her road roller. "These will come in handy later~."

Gakupo's cheeks had a thick layer of blush, he walked up to Luka who is playing flappy bird and sat next to her.

"Luka~, guess what I brought you today?" Gakupo asked holding a secret bouquet behind his back.

"Try giving me a dish of eggplants and tuna I'll kill you, slowly." Luka said in her usual monotone voice not even looking up. Gakupo shivered slightly before holding out his bouquet of tulips and lavenders. Luka paused the game before looking at the bouquet of flowers.

"I planted these flowers not long ago, but they died so I have to buy them. Hope you don't mind Luka-chan." Gakupo give her a warm smile making Luka lean over and sniff the tulips before giving him a disgusted look.

"Don't you know I'm allergic to lavenders?!" She screamed before flipping the flowers away from Gakupo's hands. His face went pale and his hands went up in the air.

"I-I thought you are allergic to eggplants!" Gakupo shrieked making Luka glare at him.

"I'm allergic to anything purple! Especially you!" Luka charged at him making Gakupo run away with an angry Luka behind him.

"Okay… now Kagamines! Fight!" Miku laughed before hiding behind one of the couches waiting for the fight. Len somehow got a shield and the walls of the crashed open to reveal a huge yellow road roller with a hyper Rin inside.

As the road roller charge toward Len, he tried to defend himself as much as possible, but sadly the vehicle easily flatten Len… rest in peace Len.

* * *

 _ **It's Show Time!**_

"Hello, and welcome back to 'It's Show Time!' Here we have another lovely writer, _Neame_!" Rin shouted into the mic and the background changed again to show the letter.

 _Hehehe.. Interesting._

 _Gimmie some (pervy) Rin x Gumi x Len action, pleez \\(o v o)_

"N-No! That's not fair!" Gumi cried sulking into her seat and Len groaned.

"And you're the one that's talking about fair…" Len is covered in bandages due to the last accident with the road roller, his face is covered with bruises and a cast for his left foot.

"Shut up Len, now let's start with the act!" The backstage workers soon brought in another small couch for Rin, Gumi, and Len to sit on. Rin took the bold step and sniff Gumi's hair before nipping on her neck. Gumi's face turned red but still made no noise.

Len however ignored the both of them and stare into space, but Rin still got him to participate(kinda) in the act. He groaned and gently kissed Gumi on the cheeks making Gumi squeak, fainting at the spot.

"Aww, I thought we can go further." Rin pouted before kissing Gumi on her other cheek and Len objected quickly.

"I think this is for the best!" He said before covering his apple face. Rin smirked and playfully punch him in the arm making him cover his arm in pain.

* * *

 _ **It's Show Time!**_

Miku hold a piece of tissue up to her nose to stop the blood from coming out but started talking anyways. "This is our last request for the day, welcome _notemobutkindaclose!_ "

 _Please do some MikuxKaito! If you need specifics, make them kiss and go on a date_

"Haha! Not a chance!" Miku laughed but Kaito pouted in return.

"Aw, why not? Our baby would look beautiful~" Kaito chimed, his eyes turned into stars earning a kick from Miku at his treasure. "Oh, my, Lady Gaga." Kaito whimpered covering his spot with his hands.

"Come on Miku, just get this over with." Neru said rolling her eyes before going back to play on her phone. Miku groaned, but still leaned over and give Kaito a small peck on the lips. Once she pulled back, her face were 50 shades of red, putting a shame to tomatoes.

"T-There! Happy?" Miku pouted making a trail of blood travel down Kaito's nose as he give her his famous pervy smile. As for the date, Kaito brought Miku to a ice cream store, well, it wasn't a pleasant visit.

"Because you stole a kiss from me, you're buying every type of ice cream for me!" Miku laughed and cross her arms, Kaito however cried and grabbed his poor wallet out.

"I'll have every type of ice cream you have here." He said to the cashier who sweatdropped at Kaito's tears on his face.

"Tough girlfriend you have there."

"I'm just lucky she's not my real girlfriend." Kaito whimpered imagining the poor days he'll live through because of Miku.

"I feel you dude…"

"Send more questions, dares, or fan services you want your fellow vocaloids to answer!"


End file.
